


The first on the last (This is our story)

by AkashiroC



Series: SnK One shot [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiroC/pseuds/AkashiroC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Farlan and Levi started their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first on the last (This is our story)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, a little Fari for change. It's not a couple we see often, but i like it. I hope you will enjoy this little one shot. Tell me what you think

** Farlan POV **

 

It was some week after i met Levi. We were forced to share a bed with not enough place for two because we had not the money to buy another. It was just the two of us at this time. We were young. I liked to sleep with levi in my arm, he was warm. I needed some time to get accustomed to his presence but once it was done, i think i wouldn’t be able to sleep without him next to me. The night i woke up before him. I watched his face, asleep and peaceful. I found myself like Levi more than i had to, and watching him like this made me want, to just … my lips brushed his but he opened his eyes at this moment so i just went back.

 

_ « Did … did you kiss me ? » _

 

His voice was sleepy, and he rubbed his eyes. I didn’t knew what to say at this time. I wanted to say that he just dreamed but he spoke before i did.

 

_ « It’s ok you know, it’ll be ok if you …kiss me » _

 

I was surprised, i never thought Levi will be ok with this by then. But i couldn’t resist at his lips. Those lips i watched so many time, dreaming to touch them. So i kissed him, and it was even more enjoyable than i thought. He kissed back to, and i never felt so close to him. I liked it and i wanted more. My hands were wandering on his body and he didn’t told me to stop. I moved against him, i wanted to be closer, and i was half on top of him when i stopped the kiss. I looked him, he had bright eyes and was smiling. And god i liked his smile. Levi don’t smile a lot, and it always be like this, so i was happy to be the one who made him smile. He was not disgusted to kiss a man, and it made me even more happy.

It’s hard to make Levi smile, and i wonder, if he will smile when he’ll discover i’m not here anymore.

I stared at him, asking silently if i could go further. He became red but nod. He was only sixteen, so he never did something like this. I would me his first, and i enjoyed this. I slowly removed his shirt, no need to remove mine, i wasn’t sleeping with one. I kissed his neck and his collarbone, lightly bit it and licked it. He breathed harder. Every step i made and even more i wanted. I went lower, leaving kiss on his chest, where i felt his heart racing. I stopped before going further, i wanted him to be alright with that. I looked up at him, waiting to his agreement. He nod, a timid nod but he did, and so i continue my way to his nipples. At this time i never thought i would be able to go so far with Levi. I dreamt a lot about it, but never thought he would accept me like this. I started to lick one of his nipple, playing with the other with my fingers and he hold a whine. He put a hand on his mouth, wanting to hide those noise who where knew to him. I removed his hand, because i wanted to hear him. I let my hand find his way to his hips and caressing it. And then i brush his obvious hard on through his clothes. Letting another whine make his way to his throat. I went back to his lips, kissing him while i removed his pyjama pants. I looked again in his eyes, i wanted more, even more, but i needed his nod. I needed him to accept what we were doing. I was afraid, i can tell, but he nodded anyway. I kissed his neck again, going to down, passing his collarbone, chest, to arrive at his V line. My hands where on the both side of his hips, gripping the elastic of his underwear. I slowly removed it, letting him naked underneath me. I liked this view, and i still like it. I kissed even lower, where the underwear was, to finally kiss his length. I kissed it again and again, he whined and he was squirming. I liked to see him like that. And when i took him in my mouth he moaned. This sound, i would never forget this sound. It was like a lullaby for me, and i still hear it now, like a distant sound. I started to suck it even harder, and licking the tip. He didn’t last long. He moaned even more, and i wish i could hear this one last time, but i wouldn’t. I didn’t went further this night, and after he cleaned himself we fall back asleep. There was many other time. We finally buy another bed, but none of us slept in it. When isabel started to live with us it was harder to have our little hot moment, but we didn’t stop. We loved his moment. And hearing Levi moan loudly while i was pounding hard into his perfect ass was like heaven. When we arrive in the scouting legion it was even more harder to have our moment, because we shared our room with other boys. I would never forget Levi, and i know he would never forget me, because our relationship was strong. I wish i would say goodbye to him properly, but it’s impossible now. I wish i could hear my lullaby right to my hear one last time, but i wouldn’t. I have one last wish, I wish Levi can find someone, someone who would make him smile again, someone who could hear this perfect lullaby. I want him to be happy again, with someone else, I really hope this person exist. Goodbye Levi, i loved you and i’ll love you even dead, don’t be sad, don’t cry, just live for me and find someone who can love you even more than me.


End file.
